Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XXIV
Rodzina Połanieckich 43 Pani Osnowska zapomniała tak zupełnie o swoich "florenckorzymskich" wieczorach, że była zdziwiona, gdy jej je kiedy mąż przypomniał. Jakieś wieczory! ani jej w głowie! Ona ma teraz inne zajęcie, które się nazywa "oswajaniem orła". "Jeśli kto nie widzi, że orzeł i Lineta dla siebie stworzeni, to, z przeproszeniem męża i pana, ma bardzo krótki wzrok, ale na to nie ma rady. Mężczyźni w ogóle wielu rzeczy nie rozumieją, bo im brak poczuć! Zawiłowski może być pod tym względem wyjątkiem, ale gdyby Marynia Połaniecka powiedziała mu po przyjaźni, żeby się staranniej ubierał i zapuścił brodę, to by było doskonale! Castelka taka na wskroś estetyczna, że ją byle co razi, choć z drugiej strony on ją porywa - mało powiedzieć! - wprost hipnotyzuje!... I przy jej naturze - nie ma w tym nic dziwnego!" Pan Osnowski słuchając takiego szczebiotania rozpływał się z zachwytu i korzystając ze sposobności starał się opanować ręce żony, by je pokrywać pocałunkami aż do łokci; raz jednak zadał jej to zupełnie naturalne pytanie, które i Połaniecki zadał Maryni: - Powiedz mi, co ci na tym zależy? A pani Aneta odrzekła z kokieterią: - La reine s'amuse! To nie sztuka pisać książki. Byle trochę talentu - to i dosyć; ale przeprowadzić w życiu to, o czym mówią książki, daleko większa sztuka, a przy tym, co za zabawa!... Po chwili zaś dodała: - Może też i mam jakiś osobisty cel, a jeśli mam, to niech się go Józio domyśli. - Powiem do ucha - odpowiedział Osnowski. Ona zaś nadstawiła ucha z figlarną miną, mrugając przy tym z ciekawości swymi fiołkowymi oczyma. Lecz Osnowski po to tylko zbliżył usta do jej ucha, by je ucałować, za całą zaś tajemnicę powtórzył jedynie: - La reine s'amuse! I była w tym słuszność. Pani Osnowska mogła mieć swoje osobiste cele w zbliżaniu Zawiłowskiego do "Castelki", a swoją drogą to wytwarzanie romansu w życiu i rola małej opatrzności zajmowały ją i bawiły ogromnie. W tych opatrznościowych zamiarach wpadała też często i do Maryni Połanieckiej, by się czegoś o "orle" dowiedzieć, i najczęściej wracała z dobrą otuchą, Zawiłowski bowiem, chcąc uśpić podejrzenia Maryni, coraz więcej mówił z nią o pannie Linecie. Dyplomacja jego okazała się tak skuteczną, że gdy raz pani Osnowska zapytała wprost Marynię, czy się Zawiłowski w niej nie kocha, ta odpowiedziała śmiejąc się: - Musimy się z tym pogodzić, moja Anetko, ale ani we mnie, ani w tobie. Jabłko zostało przyznane Linecie, a nam nie pozostaje nic, tylko albo płakać, albo się pocieszyć. Z drugiej strony panna Castelli żyła w ustawicznym wmawianiu i poddawaniu tak uczuć, jak myśli, których sama miłość własna nakazywała jej się nie zapierać. Od rana do wieczora słyszała, że ten "orzeł" o szerokich skrzydłach kocha się w niej, że jest u jej nóg i że taka wybrana, taka wyjątkowa istota jak ona nie może być na to nieczułą. Zbyt jej też to pochlebiało, by mogła być nieczułą. Malując Kopowskiego podziwiała wprawdzie zawsze "przepyszne płaszczyzny" na jego twarzy - i lubiła go, bo jej dostarczał pola do rozmaitych p o w i e d z e ń , które powtarzano potem jako dowód sprytu i dowcipu; lubiła go z różnych powodów, ale wszakże i Zawiłowski nie był brzydkim chłopcem, choć nie nosił brody i nie ubierał się dość starannie. A przy tym tyle mówiono o jego skrzydłach i o tym, że taka dusza jak jej powinna go zrozumieć. Mówili to wszyscy, nie tylko Anetka! Pani Broniczowa, która nie rozumiała niegdyś, jak się mógł ktoś w niej nie kochać, przeniosła później tę nieszczęśliwą pewność siebie na siostrzenicę - i tym samym przyłączyła się do zdania pani Osnowskiej hartując przy tym kanwę rzeczywistości kwiatami własnego pomysłu. Wreszcie i pan Osnowski zapisał się do chóru. Z miłości dla żony kochał on "Castelkę", panią Broniczową i gotów był kochać wszystko, co miało dalszy lub bliższy związek z "Anetką", więc wziął sprawę do serca. Zawiłowski był mu sympatyczny; wiadomości zaś, jakie o nim zebrał, brzmiały pomyślnie. Dowiedział się w ogóle o nim tylko tyle, że był odludek, ambitny i uparty we wszystkim, co zamierzy... a oprócz tego skryty i bardzo zdolny; gdy zaś paniom przypadło to wszystko do smaku, jął pan Osnowski zupełnie poważnie rozmyślać: "Czyby to nie było dobrze?" Zachowanie się Zawiłowskiego usprawiedliwiało poniekąd poważny pogląd na rzeczy, począł bowiem od niejakiegoś czasu częściej nawiedzać "wspólny salon" i więcej rozmawiać z panną Linetą. Czynił wprawdzie to pierwsze zawsze na uprzejme zaproszenia pani Osnowskiej, ale drugie płynęło z jego tylko woli. Pani Aneta zauważyła też, że wzrok jego zatrzymuje się coraz uważniej na złotawych włosach i sennych powiekach Castelki, a oczy jego odprowadzają ją, gdy przechodzi przez salon. On zaś rzeczywiście począł jej się przypatrywać, trochę przez dyplomację, a trochę przez ciekawość. Rzecz jednak stała się o wiele więcej poważną, gdy wyszedł pierwszy tom jego poezji. Wiersze już poprzednio zwracały na siebie uwagę i mówiono o nich dużo, wszelako wrażenie rozdrabniało się przez to, że wychodziły w znacznych odstępach czasu i w rozproszeniu. Teraz książka uderzyła ludzi w oczy. Był w niej blask, siła i szczerość. Język miał w sobie niepożytość i wagę metalu, a mimo tego giął się posłusznie i przybierał wszelkie najsubtelniejsze kształty. Wrażenie rosło. Wkrótce pochwalny pomruk zmienił się w pełen podziwu gwar. Ze zwykłą w takich razach przesadą wynoszono teraz dzieło nad wartość, a w młodym poecie poczęto przewidywać przyszłego spadkobiercę wielkiej sławy i wielkich buław. Nazwisko jego przeszło z redakcyjnych gabinetów do publiczności. Poczęto o nim mówić wszędzie, zajmować się nim i szukać go, ciekawość zaś stała się tym większa, że osobiście był mało znany. Stary, bogaty pan Zawiłowski, ojciec panny Heleny, który miał zwyczaj mawiać, że istnieją może dwie największe plagi na świecie, to jest podagra i ubodzy krewni, powtarzał teraz, każdemu, kto go spytał: Mais oui, mais oui - c'est mon cousin - i takie oświadczenie miało również swą towarzyską wagę dla wielu osób, a między innymi pierwszorzędną dla pani Broniczowej. Pani Osnowska wraz z panną Castelli przestały cierpieć nawet z powodu mało "gustownej" szpilki w krawacie Zawiłowskiego, bo teraz wszystko w nim mogło już uchodzić za oryginalność. Bolało je jeszcze skrycie, że mu było na imię Ignacy. Wolałyby, żeby miał imię, jakoś bardziej odpowiednie do sławy i poezji; gdy jednakże pan Osnowski, który z Metz wyniósł trochęłaciny, wytłumaczył im, że to znaczy O g n i s t y , oświadczyły, że jeśli tak, to co innego - i pogodziły się z Ignacym. Szczera i wielka radość panowała z powodu rozgłosu książki u Bigielów, u Połanieckich i w biurze. W biurze nie było ludzi zazdrosnych. Stary kasjer, Wałkowski, agent Abdulski i drugi buchalter, Późniakowski, dumni byli z kolegi, jakby jego sława opromieniała również i Dom. Wałkowski mówił nawet: "Ależ zadaliśmy ludziom szyku!" Bigiel rozważał przez dwa dni, czy Zawiłowski może wobec tego wszystkiego poprzestać na skromnej posadzie w Domu Handlowym pod firmą: Połaniecki i Bigiel, ale Zawiłowski, zapytany przez niego, odpowiedział: - A to dobre! panie drogi! To za to, że trochę ludzie gadają, chcecie mnie pozbawić kawałka chleba i najmilszego w świecie koleżeństwa. Nakładcy nie znalazłem i żebym nie był waszym buchalterem, nie mógłbym był książki wydać. Na taki argument nie było co odpowiedzieć - i Zawiłowski został w biurze. Bywał tylko coraz częściej gościem w domu i u Bigielów, i u Połanieckich. U Osnowskich nie pokazał się po wyjściu książki cały tydzień, jak gdyby coś zbroił. Ale pani Bigielowa i Marynia namawiały go, żeby poszedł, on zaś miał skrytą ochotę, więc któregoś dnia wybrał się tam na wieczór. Zastał jednak panie w chwili wyjazdu do teatru. Chciały koniecznie zostać, ale nie zgodził się, i w końcu stanęło na tym, co i pani Anecie, i pannie Castelli sprawiło widoczną radość, mianowicie, że pojedzie razem z nimi. Tak się też stało: "Józio, jeśli zechce, weźmie sobie bilet do krzeseł." I Józio wziął bilet do krzeseł. W czasie przedstawienia Zawiłowski siedział na przedzie loży, razem z panną Linetą, bo pani Osnowska uparła się, że razem z panią Broniczową będzie im "matkowała". - "Wy sobie rozmawiajcie, o czym chcecie, a jeśli kto przyjdzie, to już ja go tak zaterkoczę, że nie będzie wam mógł przeszkodzić." Oczy ludzkie zwracały się często na tę lożę, gdy się dowiedziano, kto w niej siedzi. I panna Castelli czuła, że otacza ją jakby światło; czuła, że ludzie nie tylko na niego patrzą, ale zarazem pytają się: kto jest ta głowa o złotawych włosach i sennych powiekach, do której on się pochyla i mówi? Sama zaś, spoglądając chwilami na niego, mówiła sobie, że gdyby nie ta zanadto wystająca broda, to by był zupełnie ładny, bardzo delikatny profil, i że tę brodę mógłby przykryć zarost. Pani Osnowska ze swojej strony dzielnie wywiązywała się z obietnicy, i gdy nadszedł Kopowski, zaterkotała go tak, że zaledwie miał czas przywitać się z panną Castelli i rzec do Zawiłowskiego: - A pan to pisuje wiersze. Po dokonaniu zaś tego szczęśliwego odkrycia zdołał jeszcze dodać, ale raczej pod postacią monologu: - Ja bym ogromnie lubił wiersze, ale dziwna rzecz, jak tylko czytam wiersze, to zaraz myślę o czym innym. Panna Castelli, odwróciwszy ku niemu twarz, rzuciła mu długie spojrzenie - i nie wiadomo, co przeważało w tym spojrzeniu: złośliwość kobiety czy nagły podziw artystki - albowiem ta pozbawiona mózgu głowa wychylająca się z głębi loży wyglądała jednak na czerwonym tle ścian jak jakiś mistrzowski pomysł malarski. Po przedstawieniu pani Osnowska nie chciała puścić Zawiłowskiego - i pojechali razem na herbatę. Zaledwie jednak stanęli w domu, pani Broniczowa poczęła mu robić wyrzuty: - Pan jest niegodziwy człowiek, i jeśli Linetce się co stanie, to będzie na pańskim sumieniu. Dziecko mi nie je, nie śpi, tylko czyta pana i czyta... Pani Osnowska zaś natychmiast dodała: - Tak! Mam i ja się o co skarżyć: zagrabiła pańską książkę i nie chce nikomu ani na chwilę jej dać, a jak się gniewamy, to wie pan, co odpowiada? - "To moje! to moje!" A panna Castelli, jakkolwiek nie miała w tej chwili w ręku książki, przycisnęła je do piersi, jakby chcąc czegoś bronić, i odrzekła cichym, miękkim głosem: - Bo to moje! moje!... Zawiłowski spojrzał na nią i uczuł, że coś w nim jakby zadrżało. Ale wracając późno, przechodził koło okien Połanieckich, w których się jeszcze świeciło. Po przedstawieniu i rozmowie u Osnowskich czuł jakiś zawrót głowy. Teraz widok tych okien oprzytomnił go. Doznał nagle takiego błogiego wrażenia, jakiego się doznaje, gdy się myśli o czymś bardzo dobrym i bardzo drogim. Ogromnie czyste uwielbienie dla Maryni ozwało się w nim z dawną siłą. Ogarnęła, go taka łagodna egzaltacja, w której zmysły usypiają, a człowiek staje się niemal wyłącznie duszą - i wrócił do domu szepcąc ustępy z wiersza Lilia, najbardziej egzaltowanego, jaki kiedykolwiek napisał. A u Połanieckich świeciło się jeszcze dlatego, że zaszło, coś, co Maryni wydało się owym wyglądanym miłosierdziem bożym. Wieczorem, po herbacie, siedziała łamiąc jak zwykle głowę nad dziennymi rachunkami, gdy nagle złożyła ołówek. Po chwili przybladła - ale zarazem twarz jej stała się jasna - i trochę zmienionym głosem rzekła: - Stachu!... Jego zdziwił jej głos, więc zbliżył się i spytał: - Co tobie jest? Trochęś blada. - Chodź bliżej, mam ci coś powiedzieć. I objąwszy rękoma jego głowę, poczęła mu coś szeptać do ucha - a on słuchał, następnie zaś pocałowawszy ją w czoło rzekł: - Tylko się nie wzruszaj, bo sobie możesz zaszkodzić... Ale i w jego słowach czuć było pewne wzruszenie... Przez czas jakiś chodził po pokoju - przypatrując się żonie - w końcu pocałował ją znów w czoło. - Ludzie zwykle sobie życzą pierwszego syna - rzekł - ale ty mi pamiętaj, żeby była córka. Damy jej na imię Litka. Oboje nie mogli jednak długo usnąć tej nocy-i oto dlaczego Zawiłowski widział światło w ich oknach. KONIEC TOMU DRUGIEGO